


Watch_Dholes

by Drama_Monarch



Category: Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Hackers, I'll tag things as they appear, M/M, i need to stop making AUs, oh well, watch_dogs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Monarch/pseuds/Drama_Monarch
Summary: Ajay was just an aimless hacker, a street rat running with a gang in San Francisco. When his mother dies and with her dying wish secures him an internship to Pagan Min's own private company, he finds himself traveling to the country of Kyrat. But everything is not what it seems, and he soon finds himself immediately dragged away from the safety of his internship and into North Kyrat's seedy criminal underbelly by a hacker faction of revolutionaries called the Golden Path. [Watch_Dogs AU]





	Watch_Dholes

The sun rises over North Kyrat, illuminating the skyscrapers in its gentle glow. Light reflects through the empty windows of hollow, unoccupied shells. People mill about the city, beginning their day. Most of them flock to the Kyra Tea building that looms over the rest of the city. Buildings stand cold and empty, posing more as monuments than functional spaces. The desolate streets gives the city an eerie, almost liminal feeling. There are other corporations that occupy the city, evident from the glow of neon reflecting off of the multitude of windows that make up the large structures. In the distance, the basic, barely developed plains of South Kyrat can be seen.

Pagan Min’s business influence had called major players into the city, and their companies stand in both harmony and opposition. Development had began almost immediately under Pagan’s critical eye. Not that the citizens of Kyrat wanted this sort of thing. They didn’t have much of a choice under their monarch. 

A rickety bus rattles over the bridge into North Kyrat and heads for the very heart of the city.

 

* * *

  
  
Ajay stares out the window of the bus and watches the buildings pass by. He takes note of the strangely empty streets. It’s almost as if this one city was built for more people than there are in the whole country. He sighs to himself and looks down at the Kyra Tea intern badge hanging around his neck. Ajay is finding this whole situation equal parts uncomfortable and concerning. He knows he’s not qualified for any kind of internship or job here, but… His mom signed him up for this just before she died. Sort of like a dying wish. He loves his mom but this…. Isn’t what he wanted to do with his life. Though, it’s not like there was much of an alternative. He could have easily gotten out of it, but if he did, his mother would probably haunt him until he complied anyways. He takes his earbuds out and frowns at his tired reflection in the window.  
  
The bus rolls to a stop near the Kyra Tea building and Ajay gets out. He doesn’t bother tipping the driver: it’s a bit hard when he has almost no money, really. Along with leaving him with no money, his mother had also told him nothing about the job or the country of Kyrat. A quick Nudle search had revealed some rather unsavory things, but… this is his mother's dying wish. He’s not sure why she wanted this for him. At all. Ajay pulls out his phone to check for a wifi signal and pulls up a hacking tab on his app, Halogen, to search the area for cameras. He finds that the only building nearby that has any is Kyra Tea. He manages to tap into the network easily, despite the ridiculous amount of protection. Who needs this much protection against hacking anyways? He takes a quick glance at all the camera locations, and the feed they are receiving. Kyra Tea seems…. Exactly as a normal company should. Ajay stops at the front doors and stares up at the towering building. A scowl crosses his face. Something feels way off, but he can’t put his finger on it. He sucks a breath in through his teeth, then walks inside.  
  
He’s immediately accosted by a bright middle aged man in a garish pink suit.  
  
“Ah, Ajay! I’ve been expecting you, boy!” He claps a gloved hand on Ajay’s shoulder and smiles.  
  
“Uh…?” Ajay takes a minute to find his bearings. “I, um, I’m here for the internship. My mom-”  
  
“Yes, of course! Ishwari sent you. I’m well aware of your situation and believe me, at my side, you’ll have _nothing_ to worry about!” The man links his arm with Ajay’s and leads him along. They pass through several very similar-looking office spaces. They almost look too similar. Ajay scans his eyes over all the faces in the crowd. All Kyrati. They wear the same uniform; a white shirt with the Kyra Tea logo and black slacks. He feels a jolt of nervousness run through him. He’s never been in a corporate space like this. Well, that’s not true.  
  
His mind drifts to the past. He remembers a time back in San Francisco when his little hacker gang tried to infiltrate a large corporation to get some info and place a damaging virus in the mainframe. It had ended with some employee getting shot after one of the twitchier gang members was startled. They had tried to run away, but police arrested them all. The shooting hadn’t been Ajay’s fault, but they had planned to make an example of him. Luckily he’d been able to fudge some details on the court records and got off scot-free.  
  
Ajay has a realization after a few minutes of being lost in his mind. This man is Pagan Min. _The_ Pagan Min. Monarch and corporate leader of the country of Kyrat. “A-at your side? I’m just an intern.”  
  
Pagan scoffs, then looks at Ajay. “Just an intern? Didn’t Ishwari tell you?” Pagan leads Ajay down a hallway. Ajay peers into an open door and- was that blood on the floor? Pagan shuts the door in his face before he can get a better look inside. “Ah-ah. No snooping. Yet.” Pagan laughs.  
  
After taking a moment to recover, Ajay shakes his head. “Mom told me nothing.” He furrows his brows a little at the troubling new information. The _lack_ of information also concerns him.  
  
“Well, boy, you-” Pagan’s cell phone rings. He groans like it’s the worst thing in the world and pulls out his phone to check who it is. His expression sours further and he pulls Ajay into a fancy break room. “I need to take this call, Ajay. Don’t move, I’ll be right back. Take a seat in the room here, and enjoy the cucumber water.”

  
Ajay stares at the blank wall in front of him, trying to connect dots in his head. There’s something bad here under the surface. He didn’t see any evidence of it on the cameras, but of course he wouldn’t. Something is off about Pagan Min… and what his mom didn’t tell him. She had to have known about all this. He knows that was blood he saw. A few minutes of pondering pass before he gets to his feet and pulls out his phone to check the cameras again. The motion is interrupted as someone comes through the door.  
  
“Ajay?” A Kyrati man stands at the door. He’s a bit shorter than Ajay and has his hair up in a messy ponytail.  A distinctive scar crosses over his eyebrow and nears his eye, but it’s almost as if he tried to cover it up with a bit of concealer that doesn’t quite match his skin tone. He holds a hand out. “I’m Sabal. Pagan sent me to finish giving you this tour. His business will take a bit... longer than he expected.” Sabal fidgets with the pager he’s holding. Ajay can’t recognize the make or model of it, which he finds odd. Not as odd as some of the other things he’s seen so far, but it puts him on edge.  
  
Ajay takes his hand and shakes, feeling a bit wary of anyone _Pagan_ sent. He notices the way Sabal glances over his shoulder, and the quick turn made as a security guard passes. Sabal lets go of his hand after an almost awkwardly long hold. “Right this way.”  
  
Sabal takes a second to peer out of the doorway to check for security. He probably doesn’t realize how suspicious this looks to anyone, namely Ajay, watching. He steps into the hall and waves Ajay to follow him to a nearby elevator. Once his charge is inside, he lets out a sigh and makes sure the doors close quickly. He checks around for cameras, then spots one in the corner and taps at his pager. The camera fizzles and melts a little.  
  
“We need to get you out of here. I’m sorry for being deceptive, but I’m not working for Pagan.” Sabal is not used to this type of mission or potential confrontation. He glances to the side at Ajay. Being on the front lines like this isn’t something he’s comfortable with, but someone skilled had to get in. He’s supposed to be looking for Darpan, but he can’t find any sign of him. Every camera shows nothing, and he’s checked everywhere that didn’t have a feed. There must be something that he’s missing but there’s no time to go around again. Especially not with Ajay in tow.  
  
“No shit, Sherlock. Who are you?” Ajay raises an eyebrow at him. “And is this going to get me killed? Because I’d rather not die this week.” It’s almost like he can feel Sabal’s nervousness.  
  
“I’ll explain once we’re out of here.” Sabal replies curtly. “We don’t have much time before-” As if on cue, the alarms scream to life. He dips his head in resignation. “Before… well, that.” 


End file.
